Paresu
by la-bren
Summary: Este fanfic habla sobre un Goten no muy conocido, ya que jamás a tenido una novia. Una amistad lejana vuelta al reencuentro.


**Paresu**  
By: **Bren** - x@fuuma.org  
  
**Palabras de la autora:** Quiero aclarar que en esta historia puse las edades casi iguales y no existen los niveles de pelea y todas esas fregaderas. Esta es una vida normal en una escuela normal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Un día en el Colegio Edubritania, Pares, la chica nueva en preparatoria, estaba en su casillero viendo a los chavos que pasaban, pero se fijaba en uno, en Goten un joven apuesto de tan sólo 16 años, cabello negro, ojos negros, un poco darketo. 

Pares.(pensaba) No está nada mal, y parece que hace pesas, se ve musculoso, se me hace conocido pero........ (se le acercaba Marron, una de las mejores amigas de Goten a él) mmm.......... tiene novia 

Marron.¡Qué onda Goten! (Se les quedaba viendo Pares todo el tiempo, discretamente) 

Goten.¡Hola Marron! ¿Qué haces? 

Marron.pues...... tratando de aprenderme este estúpido resumen para el miércoles 

Goten.¿Examen? 

Marron.no, exposición 

Goten.mmm........... que bueno que no soy tú 

Marron.gracias por los 'ánimos' 

Goten.de nada ya sabes 

Marron.mmm........... (en ese momento llegaba Trunks, su mejor amigo y los saludaba) 

Trunks.¿Qué hay chavos? 

Marron.hola............. (le daba un beso en la boca, ya que eran novios) 

Pares.(pensaba) Ya me lo temía, no es su novia, sino se hubieran saludado así........... entonces está solo......... pero se llama Goten........... es demasiada coincidencia ¿Será Goten Goku? 

Trunks.hola....... ¿Qué hacen? 

Goten.nada, bueno sí.......... tú 'novia' tiene problemas para estudiar 

Marron.¡no es cierto!. 

Trunks.si tienes problemas ¿Por qué no me dices? 

Marron.¡es que NO tengo problemas! 

Goten.claro que sí, tú me acabas de decir 

Marron.pues entendiste mal, yo dije que tenía que estudiar esto para el miércoles no que no podía 

Goten.'sí claro' ¿Por qué no le ayudas Trunks, esta desesperada? 

Marron.(murmurando) ¡Goten! 

Trunks.Claro, ven Marron 

Goten.(murmurando) jajaja 

Pares .(pensaba) ¿Por qué........ lo........... qué quiso hacer con eso? ¡Qué tonto! (en ese momento llegaba Bra, otra de las amigas de Goten, sólo que ésta es hermana de Trunks) 

Bra.¡Hola Goten! 

Pares.(pensaba) ¿Será su novia o una amiga? 

Goten.hola...... y Jonathan 

Bra.No sé........ oye ¿Qué le pasó a Marron? Ahorita pasó junto a mí y tenía cara de pocos amigos 

Goten.es que......... ella tenía algo que estudiar para un día de estos y le hice una broma, le dije a Trunks que Marron tenía problemas para estudiar, y ya sabes como es Trunks de aguado y ñoño.......... le fascinaría estudiar y más con su novia. El problema es que él lo hace para estudiar, no para otra cosa, ya sabes............. estar con una chava......... en su casa....... a solas.......... 'estudiando' ajajajajajaja......... (murmurando) el cuerpo humano será....... jajaja.............. 

Bra.¡Goten! ¡Que asco! 

Goten.aparte me los quito de encima......... no sé como Trunks consigue novia......... es un ÑOÑO 

Bra.o sea............ 

Pares.(pensaba) jajaja.......... ya entendí.......... es hábil, eso es bueno 

Goten.Marron se va a hartar de él, seguro y no dura ni un mes 

Bra.pues lamento decirte que llevan más de dos meses saliendo 

Goten.mmm................ como no me meto en su vida, no sé nada, bueno hacemos una apuesta 

Bra.ok 

Goten.la apuesta es de $200, a que no duran 1año juntos 

Bra.Mmm.......... si duran 1 año me das los 200, si no yo te los doy 

Goten.bien, pero no se valen reconciliaciones 

Bra.claro que sí 

Goten.te duele perder los 200 

Bra.No........... pero siempre en una relación hay reconciliaciones 

Goten.¿Quién te dijo eso? 

Bra.yo lo sé, mis papás tuvieron muchas 

Goten.mmm........... esta bien, pero espera........... no se vale que tú los reconcilies 

Bra.Pero........... 

Goten.sabes que vas a perderlos ¿para qué te arriesgas? 

Bra.No.......... yo confío en ellos 

Goten.ok................. (luego llegó Jonathan, uno de los amigos de Bra, o sea su novio) 

Jony.¿Qué hay? 

Goten.qué onda........ 

Jony.hola bebé........ (saludaba a Bra de beso en la boca) 

Pares.(pensaba) ¿tampoco? Entonces sí está solo............. eso espero 

Jony.Oye Goten le quiero decir algo a Bra ¿No te importa que nos vayamos, es algo mío? 

Goten.No, es un país libre 

Jony.Ok, vámonos 

Pares. (pensaba) Qué bien, está solo, pero......... en realidad será el chavo del internado......... trataré de hacerle plática ya que soy nueva, pero ¿Cómo empiezo? Mmm........ ya sé 

Pares se le iba acercando pero Bra regresaba con Jony, sólo hablaron de cosas personales. 

Bra. ya regresamos 

Goten les mostraba el dedo pulgar como diciendo 'bien por ustedes que hayan llegad'. 

Jony.¿Qué vas a hacer hoy en la tarde? 

Goten.pues............ no tengo idea ¿y tú? 

Jony.vamos al Tapion.......... ¿no? 

Bra.yo no puedo hoy........ tengo un compromiso con mi mamá, le prometí que hoy íbamos a tomar un café juntas y lo planeamos desde hace más de un mes 

Goten.mmm................. no vayas al Tapion y ya 

Jony.Bueno............. wey ¿sí vas? 

Goten.sí, tal vez nos encontremos a 'Marron' ahí........ ajajjjajaja............ 

Jony.hablando de Marron ¿Qué le hicieron? La pobre tiene una geta........ 

Bra.Ash........... ya sabes quien es el que la hace enojar 

Jony.me imagino 

Pares.(pensaba) Espera, a esa chava la conozco también ¿Se llama Bra? CLARO… Bra Briefs (luego se les acercaba) ¿Bra? 

Bra.sí 

Pares.no te acuerdas de mí soy Pares 

Bra.¿Pares? 

Pares.Nimura....... 

Bra.Eh, sí........ la recuerdo 

Pares.amigas de primaria.......... Colegio Rhino 

Bra.¡Sí es cierto! Eres tú.......... 

Pares.Noooooo........... claro que sí.......... (se emocionaban y se abrazaban) 

Bra.¡Hace mucho que no te veo! 

Pares.sí lo sé, más de 3 años 

Bra.miren chicos ella es Pares.......... mi mejor amiga desde la primaria 

Pares.¡hola! 

Jony.¿Qué hay? 

Goten.(se le quedaba viendo y pensando pero la saludaba de todos modos) hola 

Bra.ellos son Goten y Jony mi novio (los señalaba) 

Pares.suertuda 

Bra.gracias pero ¿Qué........ no tienes novio? 

Pares.no 

Bra.que raro, tu eras de las que tenía novios por todas partes 

Pares.ja ja 

Bra.no te preocupes.......... el también está solito (señalaba a Goten) 

Pares.¿en serio? 

Goten.mmm......... bueno no exactamente solo.......... pero es que.......... a mi última novia nunca le dije adiós 

Pares.¿Por qué? 

Goten.fue cuando me expulsaron d........... 

Pares.¿del internado? 

Goten.sí......... ¿Cómo sabes? 

Pares.Bueno, es que........ 

Goten.(Se quedaba viéndola, como siempre lo hace cada vez que ve a una mujer) acaso...... estuviste........... 

Pares.en ese internado....... sí.......... 

Goten.entonces.......... eras amiga de......... 

Pares.Marlene y Juan Carlos Lloronkhre....... sí 

Goten............................ 

Bra y Jonathan se quedaban con cara de duda. 

Bra.Oigan......... ¿acaso se conocen? 

Pares.Claro.......... él es Goten Son no? 

Bra.sí 

Pares.tu diles 

Bra.¿Decirnos que cosa?   
Goten.(ponía cara de felicidad) se acuerdan de la novia que les platique del internado...... 

Jony.¿Es ella?  


Goten.sí......... 

Jony.con la que hiciste........ todas esas cosas (agitaba su mano) 

Goten.¡Cállate! 

Pares.¿Les platicaste lo que hacíamos? 

Goten.bueno......... 

Bra.¿Qué cosas? 

Pares.¿GOTEN? 

Jony.o sea........ las travesuras, todo lo que hacían con los otros dos niños ¿Por qué......... hacían otra cosa? 

Pares.No, claro que no 

Jony.Pues....... te ves muy preocupada 

Pares.No........ claro que no......... ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas Goten? 

Goten.claro....... (y se alejaban un poco) 

Pares.No les dijiste nada ¿verdad? 

Goten.mmm.......... 

Pares.Contesta....... 

Goten.no.............. 

Pares.¿Y por qué té quedas pensando lo que me vas a decir? 

Goten. bueno......... es que sólo les conté lo que hicimos con Juan Carlos y Marlene...... 

Pares.sí claro........ ¿Y quieres que te crea? 

Goten.es la verdad........ no te preocupes........... 

Pares.confío en ti......... 

Goten.sí....... te preocupas demasiado 

Pares.No....... lo que pasa es que a ti te vale madres todo 

Goten.......... bueno........... lo bueno es que ya estas aquí......... 

Luego se les acercaba Bra y Jonathan 

Bra.bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que ver a una amiga, es que esta muy enojada....... GRACIAS A GOTEN........ 

Pares.(Ponía cara de que no sabía) ¿A sí? 

Bra.bueno bye (se despedía de todos de beso) 

Jony.yo te acompaño (se quedaban solos) 

Goten.oye....... te extrañé mucho............ tú fuiste mi primer novia......... y me sentí culpable....... por no haberme despedido tan si quiera 

Pares.pero no es tu culpa, Juan Carlos me dijo bueno parte es tuya pero no es para tanto.... 

Goten.sí lo sé....... 

Pares.cuando me inscribí........ me dijeron que tuviera cuidado de no acercarme a ti....... 

Goten.¿Qué, por qué? 

Pares.que porque habías como habías estado en un colegio militar, tal vez traías armas o algo por el estilo....... 

Goten.bueno, sí estuve en eso......... pero no voy a traer armas a la escuela 

Pares.pues sí te creo capaz............ 

Goten.cómo crees 

Pares.traes una ¿verdad? 

Goten.claro que no....... 

Pares.aha 

Goten.bueno......... no me creas y ya........ 

Pares.¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el colegio militar? 

Goten.un año 

Pares.¿Sólo un año? 

Goten.Sí ¿Por qué? 

Pares.Y entonces ¿por qué exageran tanto? Como si fueras un delincuente 

Goten. sí, me tienen marcado y vigilado todo el tiempo 

Pares.y nadie te apoya 

Goten.bueno, mis amigos.... y todas las chavas de esta generación......... las detesto....... me persiguen a todas partes...... como si fuera suyo......... y luego los gritos de mi madre 

Pares.tan mal te trata 

Goten.no conoces la historia......... que te lo platique Bra........ no quiero hablar de eso........ 

Pares.Ok, cambiando de tema...... ¿Cuánto tiempo hay de receso en cada clase? 

Goten.5 minutos (en ese momento tocaba la chicharra) 

Pares.¿ya acabaron los 5 minutos? 

Goten.si 

Pares.Bueno....... (luego a unos metros estaban Bra, Marron, Trunks y Jony viéndolos para ver si se besaban en la boca) 

Goten.en que primero vas 

Pares.'C' 

Goten.igual que yo.............. no te vi en el salón 

Pares.yo sí......... te pasaron hasta adelante............. jajaja 

Goten.que graciosa........... 

Pares.Bueno........ ya vámonos.......... 

Goten.no quiero entrar 

Pares.te vas a volar la clase el 1º día de clases............... 

Goten.que tiene............... 

Pares. haz lo que quieras 

Goten.esta bien............. note dejaré sola............... 

Pares.Gracias............. jajaja 

Goten.hace mucho que no siento tus labios en los míos............ 

Pares.¿Y por qué no me besas? 

Goten.bueno............ espero que nadie se fije 

Pares.hay mucha gente no creo que nos hagan caso 

Goten.todo el mundo es metiche........... más lo de allá atrás 

Pares.¿Quiénes......... ah.......... Bra y los demás............? 

Goten.sí........ sólo me quieren ver con un novia............ como soy el único que no tuve en primaria y secundaria, por eso........ siempre me trataban de conseguir a una............ pero no les hacía caso.......... hasta que se cansaron y me dejaron en paz 

Pares.pues para que les dé envidia 

Y lo besaba en la boca apasionadamente.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Notas de la autora:** Esta historia es algo carta, mejor dicho MUY corta. La hice como en 15 minutos o algo así es que estaba inspirado debido a que tuve un sueño extraño y se me ocurrió escribirlo, ja... bueno gracias por haber leído éstas 3 renglones jaja. Dejen reviews si quieren ^__^ 


End file.
